South Park: The Fractured But Whole
South Park: The Fractured But Whole is a role-playing video game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the sequel to ''South Park: The Stick of Trut''h, and it is based on the animated television series South Park. The game was released worldwide on October 17, 2017, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game was also released worldwide for the Nintendo Switch on April 24, 2018. The game was created and written by Trey Parker, who also creates and writes the animated show South Park. Overview South Park: The Fractured But Whole picks up the story where South Park: The Stick of Truth ended. An episode of the South Park television series is made that ties the two games together, this episode is known as Franchise Prequel. South Park: The Fractured But Whole takes place in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. As the game begins, The Coon (Eric Cartman) is at a table in the Coon Lair where he and friends are dressed as superheroes. The Coon has planned out the group's film franchise and is explaining it to the group. Arguments ensue and the group is split in two. One group becomes Coon and Friends while the now opposing group calls themselves Freedom Pals, led by Doctor Timothy (Timmy Burch). The Freedom Pals demand their own franchise and a "civil war" between the two superhero group begins. The Coon's Opening Story "What has become of this city? There used to be laws, justice. Not anymore. Crime is out of control - cats are missing and townspeople are being victimized. We were supposed to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Now superheroes are torn apart by political differences. We are two sides, at war, but war isn't going to save our city. Time travel is my only hope now. Myths tell of ancient times, when a new king united a kingdom, torn apart by a powerful stick. There is no time to waste. I have to go back, change the present if I can, and find this cat, and in doing so perhaps I can change what has happened...to all of us." The Coon has traveled back to 'Ancient Zaron' in 627 A.D. The King's soldiers are in a war (the children are role-playing in the street) and their side is losing. The King (player The New Kid) is missing and has apparently left the battle to sit on the throne (Toilet). The King is called outside to protect his soldiers. After the fight, The Coon shows up and claims to be from the future. He has returned to the past to fix the future and the children agree to play as superheroes. The New Kid finds the Coon Lair and is given a superhero backstory by The Coon. The Coon sends The New Kid out to find clues to locate a missing cat. * Main Missions: List of Missions in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. * Side Missions: List of Side Missions in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Combat Overview South Park: The Fractured But Whole uses a turn-based combat system. The player can start a fight by punching the enemy, unless the enemy otherwise attacks the player. If the player attacks the enemy first, the player gains 'combat advantage' where they will get the first turn, but if the enemy attacks the player first, the enemy will get the first turn. When combat starts, the floor area becomes a grid. The turn order is displayed in a timeline at the bottom right corner of the screen. Players can move their character and buddies in specified areas of the grid marked in blue. Microaggressions first appear in this game, and will sometimes appear during combat. It will occur when an enemy gets a turn and quotes a microaggression, which would allow the player to have a chance to punch the opponent during the enemy's turn. Different abilities affect different areas of the combat grid. The diagram under a power's icon allows the player to view the ability's range. Pressing the control for the ability will show the affected areas of the grid. Players can end their turn or cancel an ability by using the appropriate control. Combat automatically ends when either the player's team or opposing enemies are defeated. Players are able to select one of three classes at the beginning of the game: Brutalist, Blaster or Speedster. Additional classes can be unlocked during gameplay. Downloadable Content Trivia *The title was originally called: "South Park: The Butthole of Time", but was re-named after an altercation with the usage of the term "butthole".https://kotaku.com/south-park-the-fractured-but-whole-got-its-title-becau-1784259164 *This is the first South Park game to be developed by Ubisoft. *This is the only South Park game to have story-mode DLCs. *This video game has shown that Stan and Wendy did get back together after their break-up due to the gender wars during Season 20. Specifically, the break-up occurred in the episode: "Skank Hunt". It is evident by their constant flirting and the dating on the relationship chart, they're both listed as dating. *This is the second game in the franchise to be canon to the series after ''South Park: The Stick of Truth''. *This is currently the longest South Park video game. *In an earlier version, The Coon was unplayable after completing the story, most likely due to the trouble he caused. This was later revealed to have been a bug in the post-game and was fixed in an update to make him available post story mode. *Players who pre-ordered or purchased this game prior to January 1, 2018, received a code to obtain a free-digital copy of ''South Park: The Stick of Truth''. Media Images South Park TFBH - screenshot the-plan-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot pc-principal-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot mysterion-sodosopa-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot human-kite-pov-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot do-i-get-a-movie-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot civil-war-mysterion-side-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot civil-war-coon-side-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot chaos-and-randy-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - screenshot call-girl-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - human-kite-kyle-too-front-face.jpg South Park TFBH - coon-on-car-roof.jpg South Park TFBH - coonNfriends-assemble.jpg South Park TFBH - chaos-n-cronies.jpg Official Videos South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_Official_Launch_Trailer_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_Accolades_Official_Trailer_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_–_How_to_Build_a_Super_Squad_Ubiblog_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_Superhero_Secret_Identities_Official_Trailer_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_Choose_Your_Side_–_Join_Freedom_Pals_Ubisoft_US South Park The Fractured But Whole Choose Your Side – Join Coon and Friends Ubisoft US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_E3_2017_Gameplay_Ubisoft_US South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_Gameplay_Showcase_with_Trey_and_Matt_–_E3_2016 References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Games